At present, an array substrate is generally obtained by manufacturing a thin film transistor array pattern on a base substrate. The fabrication process of this array substrate is relatively complex, and for the sake of reducing the cost, in the actual fabricating process of the array substrate, people generally will make use of a gate layer in the array substrate to load two signals (e.g. a Com signal and a Gate signal) simultaneously, and in order to avoid lead wires of the two signals from coinciding with each other, it is necessary to establish a gate via hole for addition of a jumper film layer on a gate insulating layer. Meanwhile, for the sake of connecting a drain electrode to a pixel electrode so as to achieve charging of the pixel electrode with the use of the drain electrode, a drain via hole will also be provided on a passivation layer, so that the pixel electrode is connected to the drain electrode through the drain via hole. During fabrication of the array substrate, the gate via hole and the drain via hole is accomplished by etching process through one patterning process.
However, as thickness of the passivation layer and thickness of the gate insulating layer are different, after an insulating material for the passivation layer in the drain via hole is wholly etched away, there still remains a gate insulating layer material in the gate via hole. In order to ensure that insulating materials within the gate via hole and the drain via hole are completely etched, this problem is generally solved by way of overetch upon etch; but this will make an insulating material on the contact interface between the drain electrode and the passivation layer be over-etched, and each of the jumper film layer in the gate via hole and lead wires in the drain via hole is an ITO film, which has relatively poor fault-tolerance ability with respect to overetch. When an insulating material on the contact interface between the drain electrode and the passivation layer is over-etched, it is very prone to be broken, and this leads to incapability of normal transmission of signals.